A Jeffrey, Jaden
This is an what if story from the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures series. Chapter 1 (The news) *Jeffrey: *playing Super Mario Bros. on the Wii while Jaden watches him* *Jaden: Come on. When is it my turn? *Jeffrey: I'm almost done. *(then Jeffrey finishes the level he's on.) *Jeffrey: Okay, Jaden. Your turn. *gives him the controller* *(Baby Xion enters the room and watches them.) *Jaden: Oh! *smiles* Hi, Xion. *Baby Xion: Hwello. *smiles* *Jeffrey: *pickes her up* Came to watch us, sweetie? *Baby Xion: Uh-huh. *Jaden: You're about to see your ol' Uncle Jaden bet your dad's high score! *Jeffrey: We'll see about that, dude. *Baby Xion: *giggles* *Bartok: *flies in* Hey guys! *Jaden: Bartok? What's up? *Bartok: It's Shira. She's got some news for everyone. Even Diego doesn't know about it! *Jeffrey: Really? *Bartok: Come on! *flies off* *Jaden: *pauses the game* We better go see what her news is. *Jeffrey: *holds Baby Xion* Yeah. *(Then they follow Bartok. They arrive at Shira's room, where the rest of the team gathers at. Shira is laying down on her bed) *Diego: Excuse me. Pardon me. Coming through. (gets in front) Shira, dear. Is everything alright? *Shira: *smiles* Diego. Everything is more than alright. *Diego: Than why did you bring us all here. What's the news? *Shira: *smiles and sheds a tear* Diego. Everyone........ I'm pregnant. *Jeffrey: Whoa! *Diego: You- You are? *Shira: You're gonna be a dad, Diego. *Diego:............. Oh, Shira....... *smiles* That's wonderful! *Baby Xion: What's going on, daddy? *Jeffrey: Shira's gonna have a cub. *Baby Xion: ...? A cub? *Aqua: A baby of their species, sweetie. *Baby Xion: Wow! *giggles* *Jaden: This is sweet news, Shira! *claps* *(The rest of the team clap for Diego and Shira too) *Pinkie Pie: We gotta tell this to our friends! *Alexis: I'll let Hiccup and his team know. *Mavis: I'll call my dad and let him know too. *Cadence: We all should also get things ready for when the time comes, and Diego and Shira's cub is born. *Shira: You mean "cubs". *Diego: Wait. "Cubs"? Does that mean that....? *Shira: *nods* I'm carrying twins. *Aqua: This is incredible, Shira. *Baby Xion: Twins? *Aqua: That's right. sweetie. *Baby Xion: I thought she was gonna have a cub. *Jeffrey: *chuckles* She is, Xion. *Baby Xion: I'm confused. *Jeffrey: Let me try to explain. She's gonna have two cubs instead of just one. *Baby Xion: Rweally? *Aqua: That's what twins means. Two babies. *Baby Xion: Wow. *Aqua: You're gonna have two new playmates, sweetie. *Baby Xion: *giggles excitedly* I can't wait! *Shira: *smiles* Me too, Xion. Chapter 2 (The party) *(After hearing about Diego and Shira's news, a party was planned. Everyone the team knew came. Even Jeffrey's parents, his older brother Patrick and twin sister Mellissa.) *Hiccup: Thanks for inviting us, guys. *Alexis: Of coarse. We wanted you to be here for this exciting event. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Astrid: So, twins huh? *Diego: Yeah. *Ralph: Sounds like a lot of responsibilty to raise to cubs instead of one. *Shira: If Jeffrey and Aqua can handle being parents, I don't see why we couldn't. *Manny: Besides, we'll be there to help support them. *Aqua: *holding Baby Xion* That's right. *Hiccup: Well, you've got our support too. *Rapunzel: Ours too. *Bambi: Yeah. You two will be great parents. I just know it. *Ash: I'll be there to help you out too if you ever need it. *Tigger: Helping friends is what Tiggers do best. Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! *Princess Celestia: My sister and I would be honored to assist you in any possible way when the miracle happens and your two become parents. *Shira: *smiles* Thank you, everyone. *Lazlo: Hey. Have you two ever thought of names yet? Category:What-If Stories Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1